


Смелость

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Смелость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [D is for Daring](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439764) by teef_chan. 



Гвендаль всегда думал, что его братья игнорируют правила прямо-таки с непозволительной смелостью, особенно в том, что касается короля. Конрад однажды побывал предателем. Вольфрам разговаривал слишком дерзко и изо дня в день осыпал Юури оскорблениями.  
Но сейчас, расслабленно лежа за спиной юного мао, Гвендаль пересмотрел свое мнение на их счет. Его собственные действия затрагивали не просто юного мао, но мао, помолвленного с другим. Мао, помолвленного с его братом. Мао, в которого отчаянно влюблен другой его брат, и чье сердце разорвалось бы, стоило бы ему увидеть их сейчас.  
И Гвендаль вдруг осознал, что сам оказался смелее их всех.


End file.
